The Two Schools
by Glitter Cupcakes
Summary: Girls go to the school at Starfall Highschool yet the boys go to Magnolia Highschool. But what happens when the two schools combine? Will they make up or never be friends? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and Juvia sighed as they heard the last bell ring.

"Sooo... wanna go to the roof Lucy? I wanna get some fresh air." Juvia said, smiling.

"Sure! Why not? I just hope the boys didn't pull a prank _today._" Lucy said packing her things. Juvia froze. "Huh... they didn't pull a prank yesterday, so I think it'd be best to leave our backpacks here."

"You have a point there, and Virgo said the backpacks in the celestial world are selling out." Juvia looked at the wind from the window. She smiled. "Wanna race up to the roof?" Lucy grinned. "Okay! Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!" They both yelled running. They ran at the same speed at gym, and their fastest speed were the same for some reason. In two minutes they made it up to the third floor. The made it to the fourth floor...then...

"FIFTH FLOOR!" They both yelled panting. They weren't surprised to see some boys there. "Oh, boys from Magnolia High School. I'm not surprised." Lucy said crossing her arms. "Any pranks today? I don't see one." Juvia said looking around without moving her body. The boys smirked. "That's because it's behind you." A pink haired and Raven haired boy said. Lucy and Juvia froze. They wouldn't dare to turn.

They felt a mixture of lava and ice mixed up pressed against their backs. "KYAAA!" Lucy and Juvia looked at each other. It didn't sound like any of their voices, but it sounded familiar. "O-Oh shit..." Lucy and Juvia said. Just then there were two angry stomping noises coming closer and closer.

As the boys were still laughing, Kimiko and Erza stomped to the roof. ((**Kimiko is a charater I made up in my head. She's the same age as Lucy which is 17 years old...? Kimiko has pink hair, not like Natsu's but lighter, she has brown eyes and her busts are a little bigger than Lucy's like 3cm.**)) They were both the class presidents and they had black marks yet partly wet marks on their backs. "K-Kimiko and Erza are...MAD." Lucy and Juvia went from a respectul distance from the two class presidents and the three boys, which were Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Pulling pranks around the school again, boys?" Erza said as she cracked her fists. "You've got some neves after doing that... That went too far this time." Kimiko said with an angrier tone than Erza's. Kimiko's pink hair turned white as her brown eyes turned into red. Erza requipped some armor, the Dark Purgatory Armor. ((**I'm not sure what's it called, but it's the black armor with the badass sword, tell me how it's actually spelt in a review**)) "You boys are..." Kimiko began. "Traspassing in our school..." Erza said. "AGAIN!" The two girls both yelled, kicking the boys to their school.

**At Magnolia High School Entrance...**

"Those girls are strong," Gajeel said trying to get Gray and Natsu off of him. "Those girls can't get a JOKE." Natsu said throwing Gray to a tree as he got up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Gray yelled. "Whatever, I don't wanna fight again, 'cause the princable doesn't leave the school by this time." Natsu said brushing off dust. "Those girls actually _can_ kick some asses," Gajeel said looking for a piece of iron. "Hmph I don't think they can beat Laxus and the toughest guys in school." Gray said.

"...Or can we?" Vampire Kimiko said biting an apple. The boys looked up to a tree seeing Vampire Kimiko laying on thick branches.

"Tch. Where's the redhead?" Gajeel asked smirking. "Why do you care? I'm regretting tomorrow," Kimiko said crossing her arms. "Why?" Natsu asked. Kimiko threw a glare to Natsu.

"Hmm, it does include our schools, so I guess I can tell you," Kimiko got up from laying on the branches and sat on one. The boys gulped. "I won't tell you exactly, but figure this out: together. Schools. rooms." The boys scratched their heads except Gray. Kimiko smirked at Gray. "Seems like ice boy got it already. I'll be nice for awhile," Kimiko said with her hair turning pink. Kimiko smiled winking at the boys. They slightly blushed a faint pink. "Requip!" Kimiko's clothes glowed including her shoes and socks. Her outfit changed from a school outfit to roller skating things. She had some goggles on with red roller skates. She jumped off the tree and dashed past the three boys.

"See you guys tomorrow, and don't even THINK of pulling off a prank or else I'll pull some of mine on you guys~" Kimiko skated to the school finding Lucy and the other girls there.

* * *

**Later at the three boys' room...**

"What's up with that Kimiko girl?" Gajeel asked. "Who knows? Well, I'm thinking about the girls at Starfall Highschool knows." Natsu said. Gray and Gajeel froze.

"What?" Natsu asked. "I've never heard you say anything so smart before Natsu." Gajeel said. "WHAT?! I _HAVE_ SAID SOMETHING SMART LIKE THAT!"

* * *

**Done with the First Chapter of The Two Schools~ :D**

**Gimmie a good review . Gonna write second chapter in awhile like in a day. I'M GONNA TYPE MY ASS OFF TO FINISH MOST OF MY STORIES!**

**Gonna write chapters to my other stories. Feel free to read them!**


	2. idk what to name this chapter

**Previously on the last chapter...**

_"What's up with that Kimiko girl?" Gajeel asked. "Who knows? Well, I'm thinking about the girls at Starfall Highschool knows." Natsu said. Gray and Gajeel froze._

_"What?" Natsu asked. "I've never heard you say anything so smart before Natsu." Gajeel said. "WHAT?! I HAVE SAID SOMETHING SMART LIKE THAT!"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I _HAVE_ SAID SOMETHING SMART LIKE THAT!" Natsu yelled crossing his arms and pouting. "Oh really?..." Gray said sarcastically. "Then how about you name another thing you said that's smart?" Gajeel said, pondering for one smart thing Natsu had said before.

"Okay, so... one smart thing I said..." Natsu scratched his head. Gray and Gajeel already had a lot of smart things Natsu said.

About fifteen minutes passed since Natsu was pondering through smart things he said. Gray and Gajeel were just doing some other things after the first two minutes since they had a lot of ideas in his head already.

"OH! OH! OH!" Natsu exclaimed putting his finger up in the air. "ONE THING I SAID THAT WAS SMART WAS-" Before Natsu could even say the thing he was gonna say, there was a knock on the door.

"Gray you go get it." Gajeel and Natsu said at the same time. "What? Why me?" Gray asked looking at the door.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other. "I chose you because I'm too lazy." Natsu said. "And I chose you because Fire boy opened the door last time."

"Since when did you care about me opening the door?" Natsu asked raising a brow. "I cared since the last time we fought." Gajeel replied.

* * *

"YOU OPEN THE DOOR!" Natsu yelled.

"NO YOU DO IT! I DID IT LAST TIME!" Gajeel yelled.

The knock on the door was getting louder. The three boys just ignored it.

"FLAME BRAIN YOU GO GET THE DOOR!" Gray yelled.

"NO! YOU DO IT SINCE I SAY REALLY STUPID THINGS TO WELCOME A GUEST!" Natsu yelled back.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS POPSICLE STRIPPER!"

The door knocked again, and this time the door was shaking. "OPEN THE DOOR YOU FREAKING PEOPLE!"

"FINE, I'LL GO GET IT!" Natsu yelled stomping to the door.

Natsu opened the door showing a girl from Starfall Highschool holding an envelope. "...Um, I believe this is Natsu Dragneel?" the girl asked. Natsu nodded. "Well then here's your mail, it looks like it was accidently sent to Starfall Highschool." the girl said giving the envelope to him.

* * *

**End of Flashbackkkk...**

" Oh yeahhh..." Natsu said. But Natsu just noticed the door was just getting opened from Gray. The door showed Kimiko, Lucy, and Juvia. Kimiko was holding a basket...A big one at that.

Just when Juvia was going to say something, Gray closed the door on them.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I smelt some fresh food along with a cake for dessert until Gray closed the door on the girls. I twitched. "Gray did you SMELL what they were holding in the basket?" I asked pouting. Gajeel nodded. "It smelt like some chicken and some cake." I said."OPEN THE DOOR!" Gajeel yelled.

Gray immediately opened the door still seeing the girls there. "Good~ I was just about to knock down your door." Kimiko said sticking her tounge out childish-like.

The three girls walked in and set the basket on the table. Kimiko plopped onto the couch looking around the place, Juvia looked at Gray, and Lucy was looking at me. There was a... really akward silence between us, until I broke it.

"Uh... so why are you guys here?" I asked, trying to open the basket.

"Oh, we just came to visit, your master allowed us, since this is a _friendly_ visit." Kimiko replied looking for the remote.

Gajeel glared at me. "Natsu are you seriously THAT stupid?" he asked slapping my hand away from the basket and holding it up to him.

"OI! DON'T HOG THE FOOD LIKE SOME PIG!" I yelled, thinking he was going to eat the whole thing in one gulp. Gray facepalmed himself.

"No you idiot, he was opening the basket. Baka." I blinked twice, before getting pissed. "OI! DON'T CALL ME A FRICKEN IDIOT, IDIOT!"

"YOU SHUT U-"

Gray was interrupted by getting slapped by Kimiko. Gray was flung to the wall, but light enough not to cause a crack on the wall. I felt sweat driving down my back as if they were people running in a frenzy. Kimiko turned to me. As she started to walk to me, I felt like I was going to faint any second.

Instead of having the feeling of fainting, it faded once she pulled Lucy next to her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kimiko pulled Lucy next to her and whispered something in her ear. Lucy's eyes widened as she blushed.

"W-What?! N-No way!" Lucy said, hiding her blush.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, and went over to Juvia. She whispered the same thing to Juvia. Juvia blushed and ran over to Gray.

"Gray-Samaaaa~"

Gray turned, seeing Juvia. Something gave him the warm feeling, yet he felt a little chilly at the same time.

"W-What?"

"Juvia kind-"

Kimiko ran off, going into Gray's room unexpectedly.

* * *

"Juvia that is not how you're gonna do it!" Kimiko said, taking off Juvia's hat. Juvia twitched a bit.

"T-Then how am I gonna do it?"

Kimiko paused for a second, and looked at Juvia. Her hair color could be useful, but her clothes, nope.

"First, you need to change your hairstyle..."

* * *

A little while later, Kimiko came out of Gray's room.

"GRAY GET YOUR ASS IN YOUR ROOM!" Kimiko yelled.

Gray rushed inside, and once Gray went in, Kimiko closed the door, and held onto the doorknob. She gave a devilish smirk.

Lucy ran up to Kimiko, seeing her hold onto the doorknob.

"Kimiko, whatever your idea is, let go of the door knob." Kimiko shook her head.

"Just... just listen how fast their progress is." Kimiko whispered. Lucy blinked, and in a flash, she found her head upon the door.

"Gray-Sama, your eyes can light an entire forest up, and the beautiful lights shall become the stars, and it shall be Juvia's love for you."

Kimiko and Lucy twitched, 'That was not romantic most of it at least.' They both thought.

* * *

DERPY PERP JERP.

SECOND CHAPTER, DING. DONE.

RATE AND REVIEW :U


End file.
